


A to Z and everything in between

by that_dark_haired_perv



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_dark_haired_perv/pseuds/that_dark_haired_perv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically snippets of short stories of Makoto, Tokyo, his family and Haruka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A to Z and everything in between

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chezmeralda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chezmeralda/gifts).



Makoto has always liked Haru’s eyes.

He likes how blue they are, though not as light as the sky, or as deep as the bottom of the ocean. They are more than that, maybe somewhere in between, like the colour of the ocean waves heading to the sky, or the surface of the ocean mingling with the blue of the horizon, but not quite.

Sometimes he wonders if it’s the shade of sunlight filtering through the ocean, the colour of his English textbook, or perhaps even the colour of the night sky filled with stars.

Sometimes he stops thinking too much, and merely tries to look at Haru’s eyes, if he’s around, or imagines it if he isn’t.

He likes how Haru’s eyes are the windows to his soul, likes how someone can understand him so much if they just stop for a while and _look_ , look into him and try to read him. He likes how Haru’s eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day when he sees something he likes, how they will widen just a tad bit when he is surprised, and how they twitch a little when something goes inside of them.

He doesn’t really like it when it darkens a little, or when Haru outright refuses to make eye contact with him. He doesn’t like it at all, not one bit.

Because then he will know that Haru isn’t all right, that Haru needs help. And even though he is always more than willing to help Haru, loves it, even, when Haru depends on him or trusts him to do something, he doesn’t like it when Haru is hurt.

And right now, standing under the fireworks, all he can see in those eyes is raw, raw _hurt_ and Makoto has seen this before, has promised himself to keep Haru from making this kind of reaction-

Haru looks beautiful, of course, face serene, a soft spark on his face that makes him look more delicate, like a portrait in a painting on a piece of broken glass. He looks beautiful, even more than usual, the burst of colour on the sky reflected on his eyes and his pale, porcelain skin.

He can’t see anything in his eyes, just soulless pools of blue with bright colours illuminating them.

Makoto doesn’t like it one bit, he wants to cry.

He wants to tell him that it’s okay, that everything is going to be fine, but he doesn’t.

Because he can’t.

And even if he wants to, the unusually harsh sound of Haru’s voice and his loud, stomping footsteps only manage to make him call out the other’s name.

All he can do is bite his lip in worry, looking at the direction Haruka ran to.

All he can do is to stand there, and keeps hoping.

After all, for once, even when he understands, even when he understands it very, very well, knows why Haru acts like this, knows why his eyes look glassy, both soulless and full of hurt at the same time-

_He doesn’t understand._

* * *

He calls Rin that night, talking to him about everything and nothing. Rin is surprisingly silent, only providing grunts and yeah’s as his reponses, before Makoto stops talking and Rin starts.

Rin starts by saying that he’ll take care of it, of everything, and finishes by asking Makoto to rest, because he sounds tired and old even when he’s only seventeen. Makoto is too tired to laugh, and only manages a wry smile, and he realises that Rin is right.

Rin disconnects first, Makoto following soon after.

As he drifts off to sleep, an image of Haruka’s eyes flashes under his, and he almost fails to sleep.

* * *

The next day, he doesn’t come pick Haru up. Not because he knows that Haru won’t be there, but because he’s scared that he _will_ be there, even though he knows that they’re going to have to face each other sooner or later. He just isn’t ready yet, he just isn’t.

* * *

There was a hollow feeling settling inside of his chest at the thought of leaving the others behind. He kept telling himself that it was all right to be scared, it was normal to not want things to change.

But he couldn’t help but worry, and it made his stomach twist in the way it wasn’t supposed to, especially when he was at the beach, holding his younger siblings to keep them from running inside of the ocean.

Before he managed to process what was happening, he heard a splash and a squeal, and the twins were out of his grasp.

The soft sound of his mother’s chuckle and the crinkling of his father’s newspaper did nothing to stop him from sighing, but it helped in cranking up the loud bark of a laugh he let out after.

* * *

He didn’t exactly invite Haru to his house, not exactly. As much as he wanted to, that’s not exactly what happened.

“Mako, I’m going to your house today.”

Makoto felt a tug on his sleeves as he was heading to the door, a soft, sharp voice accompanying it. He turnt around, almost falling off balance as he met face to face with Haru.

Haru’s eyes were a clear, clear blue, a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. Makoto has never felt so happy to see them.

“Since when did you call me Mako, Haru-cha- Haru?”

Haru simply glared at him, the blue of his eyes turning half a shade darker. “Nagisa is allowed to.”

“Tha- That’s not what I meant!” Makoto flustered, “You know what I mean!”

Haru huffed out a laugh. “No, I really don’t.”

Makoto whined, a high-pitched voice he tries not to use too often, “Haruuu-“

“Are you saying that Mako sounds too much like Tako, and you don’t want me calling you that?”

“Haruuuuuuu-“

“Or is it that it’s too cutesy for you?”

“Haru, please-“

“Too cool for Mako, huh, Mako. I didn’t know you were like this.”

“Oh my god, Haru, shut up.”

The air was still for a moment, the only sounds audible their breathing and their beating hearts, along with the chirping of birds outside.

* * *

He waits patiently on the side of his door, holding it open for Haru to go in before he does and shouting a rushed: “I’m home!” to the entrance of his house.

He hears Haru’s steady breathing in contrast to his own, more inconsistent ones, and he wonders if they shouldn’t have rushed home at all.

He steps forward and takes off his shoes, lining them up neatly along with Haru’s.

If the sound of crayons dropping on the ground doesn’t make him look up, the high squeals and unbalanced footsteps certainly does.

* * *

The sound of eggs cracking and oil sizzling was enough to tell him what was going on inside of the kitchen. Haruka was cooking, Makoto’s mother beside him preparing ingredients and washing dishes, singing high strung praises to him as she did so.

* * *

“Oh, do you want to try some, Haru?” Makoto said, tilting his head whilst smiling.

Haru gulped.

Makoto blinked.

Haru managed to bring himself to nod.

“Ah, okay then!” Makoto scooped up a bit of his ice cream, and brought it in front of Haru’s mouth. “Say ‘Ahhhh’.”

“Ah.”

“Is it good?”

“Too sweet.”

Makoto could hear the grimace in his sentence.

Makoto huffed, the movement causing his bangs to scatter around, only to fall back into place. “That’s because you’re already sweet enough as it is, Haru,” he chuckled.

“....What?”

Makoto looked at him, because he hadn’t fully processed what their conversation was about, but then a bright red bloomed across his face, and Makoto knows that Haru knows that-

“No, Ren, you dummy! You aren’t supposed to stick it like that!”

“No, Ran! This works much better! See?”

The twins serves well enough as a distraction, especially when they were shouting and trying to climb up the walls of the house using dough because they were amazed that it sticks.

* * *

“No, you can’t do that, Ren! Haru-chan said it was too big!”

“No! Haru-chan said it’s small enough, so it should be able to fit!”

“Ah! It’s too big! See?”

Makoto could see Ren cocking his head at the photo album he’s been trying to put inside Makoto’s bag. Ren’s eyes meet Ran’s triumphant grin and he huffs, the movement making it look like air was leaving out of him.

Makoto can see his mother chuckling from behind them, his father not even trying to hide the fact that he laughed, almost ruining his newspaper in response.

* * *

Ran and Ren helped him pack, holding out their cries and biting back their tears. Haru was there too, helping his mother cook lunch, and Makoto wondered what he was thinking, something he hasn’t done in a while.

In the background, the sound of the rain muffled out his thoughts, and as Ran shook him, he began his work once more.

* * *

He could feel the twins’ little arms on him, tugging his shirt and pulling on his shorts. But all he could think about was the small, tiny, barely visible smile on Haru’s face, right before he turnt away. Makoto could only stand there, mouth agape, as the door closed in front of him. He would have been there all day if his siblings didn’t drag him in.

He honestly wouldn’t have minded.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about how inconsistent this is! I've actually been quite busy these days, and I'm a really slow writer, so I couldn't get this done on time.. I'll edit it when I have the time, though!
> 
> I'm really, really, sorry, and I hope you'll like it anyway! I hope you'll have a nice day!


End file.
